His Journey to Her
by FrostRender
Summary: Everypony is born with two things a soul and a body which are supposed to match eachother right?


At the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville...

It was a nice summer afternoon in Ponyville

where Rarity was working on a new pattern for a custom dress.

She was thinking to herself about her dear friend Skylar Maneheart,

She didn't see the light cream coloured stallion for quite some time now.

Rarity was planning on going for a short vacation anyway

so she decided to spent some time with him.

At the Shear Magic hairdresser's...

"Cya tomorrow boss, I'm clocking out for today" sad Sky to his

boss; Snippy Scissors the owner of Shear Magic, a succesfull hairdresser's.

"Get some sleep tonight boy, I need my best barber to be able to work at his best!"

Yelled snippy at the sleep deprivated stallion.

All his colleagues already went home.

Sky was excited as this was gonna be his first night in his new house

that he finally managed to save up for.

Being a good hairdresser didn't pay bad, and his boss surely wasn't some meany mcmeanypants

but he wasn't rich either.

He plopped himself down on his bed and tried to catch some sleep.

Sky wasn't happy though, he couldn't sleep at night for a deep dark secret.

He would always cry himself to sleep.

He thought that if it got out, it would ruin his life he'd tell himself.

He was extremely unsatisfied with his life and he even was suicidal a few months ago.

His friends helped him over the suicidal phase, but he was still very depressed

he wouldn't tell anypony why...

'I would have to tell somepony at some point' he thought to himself

as he drifted of to sleep.

The next morning...

Sky woke up and he was content with himself

as he managed to catch about 4 hours of solid sleep.

He did his usual morning routine:

brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom, took a shower then he went to the kitchen

to make himself some breakfast and once he was finished

he went of to work.

At the Ponyville train station...

Rarity managed to get a ticket to Fillydelphia

she would arrive tommorow at noon at her destination.

She figured she could walk in as a normal costumer in Shear Magic and hope to surprise Sky

But the sun was setting and Rarity went of to bed to get herself some shuteye.

The next morning in Fillydelphia...

Sky woke up, and he did the exact same stuff as he did yesterday

and he headed of to work...

Several hours passed...

Sky was almost about to go home untill the final costumer trotted in.

"Wait a second!" "Rarity!?" he yelled as he embraced her in a hug.

"Oh darling it's been so long since the last time I saw you." Rarity said as she returned the gesture.

"Yes, it's been way too long,"

Sky responded while he took out a seat for Rarity

"So Rare how was the trip?" he asked as he started to work on her mane.

"The trip was good thank you for asking darling,"

"But enough about me, how have you been dear?"

Sky finished the cut and started styling and responded:

"Well I've been surviving, I also managed to get my own house!"

He exclaimed happy.

"I've heard, gongratulations!" Rarity responded

"Thanks Rare, if you would like too you could stay at my guest room"

Sky finished styling and added the final touches..."

"Oh I would love too darling!"

"And I must say this mane is absolutely marvelous as always Sky!"

"So how much do I owe you?"

Rarity asked.

"Why nothing of course Rarity this ones on the house."

"Thank you dear."

Sky clocked out and the duo walked over to Sky's house.

Sky and Rarity entered the house and Rarity couldn't help

but compliment at the interior which was very nicely decorated.

"This is the guestroom Rarity, the bed is already made."

Sky smiled as he showed Rarity around the house.

It was getting quite late as Sky catched up with Rarity

so they decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight Sky"

"Night Rarity"

However as Sky sobbing himself to sleep Rarity heard and decided to ask

him what was troubling him.

As she trotted over to his room she knocked and unlocked a door.

Rarity was shocked to find one of her best friend crying himself to sleep.

"Darling, please tell me what's wrong." asked Rarity

"Rarity, please go away" sniveled Sky as he continued crying.

"I'm not leaving until I know."

Rarity exclaimed

"Please Rarity it's a deep emberassing secret I can't tell anyone."

Sky begged.

"Darling, I'm here for you and you can tell me anything."

Sky cried a little more and he gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you but please don't tell anypony."

Sky said.

"Okay I pinkie promise!"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity said as she put her hooft to her eye.

"O-okay I'll tell you now..."

"Rarity you're physically a mare right?"

"Ehh yes ofcourse darling"

Rarity responded confused.

And your mind is comfortable with that right?

Rarity nodded., and asked:

"But what do you mean by that?"

"Well," "I'm physically a stallion..."

Sky gulped

"But my mind isn't comfortable with that."

Once Sky said that.

The puzzle came together in Rarity's head...

"So you want to be a mare?"

Rarity asked

"As if my life depended on it."

Sky replied.

"So you're a stallion but you want to be mare right?"

Rarity asked very sincere in tone.

"It's the only thing that would make me happy again."

Sky responded.


End file.
